


What is Necessary

by borqui_l



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borqui_l/pseuds/borqui_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon has always been taught that Slytherins were evil. Growing up as the perfect Gryffindor, he has had no reason to discount that belief. Until he meets Merlin and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Necessary

**First Year: Merlin**

Merlin ran as fast as he could toward the train. He climbed on, and only moments later the train left the station. Merlin sighed. Punctuality was never his strong point, and if Hogwarts was to be anything like its train, he was going to be in trouble. As he walked through the train looking for a place to sit, he gradually got more excited about going to school. He never had fit in at home, and his mother could never understand his magic. She never had it, and never spoke of his father. Maybe his father had magic, but Merlin doubted it. Merlin was jarred out of his thoughts at the sight of a near-empty carriage.

“Mind if I join you?” Merlin asked the blond boy who seemed to be about his age.

The boy seemed surprised at Merlin’s friendliness but nodded.

“Thanks, mate!” Merlin exclaimed and flopped down on the seat across from the mysterious boy. “I’m Merlin Emrys. What’s your name?”

The other boy looked taken aback. “You don’t know who I am?” he asked.

Merlin thought he sounded offended, but a bit hopeful as well.

“Sorry, mate,” Merlin replied. “I’m not a mind reader. Do you suppose we’ll learn how to read minds at school?”

The boy looked a bit suspicious. “Of course not,” he said. “That’s dark magic. We won’t learn that here. I’m Arthur, by the way. Arthur Pendragon. Does the name ring any bells now?”

“Nope, sorry,” Merlin replied, smiling. “I get that I’m a wizard, but that doesn’t mean I know who you are before I meet you.”

“My father is the Minister of Magic,” Arthur said proudly. “Every wizard knows who he is. But I guess if you’ve been raised by muggles - people without magic, you wouldn’t know that.”

Arthur and Merlin chatted easily for most of the train ride. Arthur told Merlin about the wonders of the wizarding world, and got annoyed when Merlin interrupted him. When the candy trolley came, they had chocolate frogs, and Arthur had to explain the photographs. Eventually, the discussion came around to Hogwarts itself.

“What house do you want to be in?” Merlin asked.

“Gryffindor,” Arthur replied without hesitation. “It’s the best house. My father was in it. I would probably die if I got sorted into Slytherin though. Everyone there is pure evil. My father says so.”

“Well surely they can’t all be evil,” Merlin said. “Everyone has a bit of good in them. My mom taught me that.”

Arthur huffed and changed the subject. They arrived at Hogwarts soon after. A kind looking old man, Professor Gaius explained the sorting procedure. Merlin had been nervous for this part. Would they have them perform a spell? Concoct a potion? Fight a dragon with only their wits? (When Merlin expressed his fears to Arthur, all he got in response was ‘Don’t be ridiculous, _Mer_ lin). Merlin waited anxiously to hear the test.

“You will all try on the Sorting Hat,” Professor Gaius explained, “And will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor - those who believe in always doing what is right; Ravenclaw - those who believe in always doing what is wise; Hufflepuff - those who believe in always doing what is kind; or Slytherin - those who believe in always doing what is necessary. It is important to note that no one house is better than any other. Each house as its virtues and flaws. With that in mind, please follow me.”

The first years followed Gaius into the Great Hall and waited to be sorted. Merlin was sorted into Slytherin, and Arthur into Gryffindor. They never spoke to each other after that, and both of them soon forgot their brief friendship on the train.

 

**Fifth Year : Merlin**

 

Merlin swore as he tripped down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. He was late. Again. He couldn’t miss curfew because last time he was stuck polishing the suits of armor on the fourth floor as detention. He walked into the Common Room as quietly as he could. He saw his friend Freya easily and walked over to her.

“How was the library?” Freya asked, but she knew the answer before it was given.

“It was bloody awful!” Merlin complained. “I couldn’t find anything because Professor Geoffrey was helping Arthur bloody Pendragon the entire time,”

Freya rolled her eyes because she knew where this was going. “Merlin…” she started, but Merlin was on a roll now.

“Just because he’s captain of the Quidditch team and has a million friends and his father is Minister doesn’t mean he’s a golden boy or something! I don’t understand why everyone loves him so much! He’s a bully and hates this house just because his daddy told him to. He’s such a… a… DOLLOPHEAD!” Merlin finally seemed to be done with his rant.

“Dollophead?” Freya questioned, slightly amused. “Describe dollophead.”

“In two words? Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin said. “He’s also a clotpole.”

“Whatever you say, Emrys,” Freya replied. “But you can’t deny that he’s handsome. Even you have to appreciate his muscles when he plays Quidditch.”

“That’s beside the point!” Merlin exclaimed, reddening slightly. “He’s still a clotpole and a dollophead and just bloody arrogant. It doesn’t matter how nice his arse looks in his Quidditch uniform!”

Freya raised an eyebrow knowingly. Merlin stormed off to his dorm, determined not to think about that entire conversation.

 

**Fifth Year: Arthur**

 

Arthur returned to the common room and fell into his favorite armchair by the fire. He tried not to look too annoyed when Gwaine raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t even ask about the library,” Arthur said tiredly as Gwaine started to open his mouth. “It was a nightmare. Professor Geoffrey wouldn’t get off my back about books and there’s that bloody Slytherin boy Merlin.”

Gwaine laughed. “Merlin’s not bad. He’s a nice guy, and I’m sure even you’ve noticed how attractive he is, with those cheekbones and all.”

“That’s beside the point!” Arthur replied. “He’s a Slytherin. He’s obviously evil. He kept glaring at me like everything was my fault. He was probably looking for a book on… kitten sacrifices or something.”

At this point Gwaine actually fell out of his chair from laughing. “Princess...” he started.

“You know I hate that name,” Arthur said. Gwaine had started calling him princess once he saw the way the teachers treated him because his father was the Minister.

“...You’re just bitter because he’s one of the few people who doesn’t worship the ground you walk on.” Gwaine finished.

“That’s not true!” Arthur exclaimed, “He’s a Slytherin and Slytherin’s are evil. End of story.” With that, he went straight up to his dorm and tried his best not to think of Merlin or evil kitten sacrifices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sorry!” Merlin said as he rushed into the potions room. Arthur did his best not to roll his eyes.

“You’re not actually late today, Merlin,” Professor Gaius replied. Merlin smiled and went to an empty station. “So today we are going to do things a bit differently,” Gaius said, starting his lesson. “You’re all going to make a shrinking potion. But you will have to work with someone who is assigned to you. This person will be your partner for the remainder of the year.”

Gaius read off pairings, and to Arthur’s dread, he was paired with Merlin. Reluctantly, he went over to the station where Merlin was working. He couldn’t do this. How did he know that Merlin wasn’t going to poison the potion and then trick him into drinking it? Slytherins were cunning, and he knew that he couldn’t trust any of them. He checked to make sure there was a respectable distance between him and Merlin.

“... Sounds like a plan?” Merlin finished.

Shit. Merlin had been speaking the whole time.

“Er…” Arthur said.

“Well since you obviously weren’t listening, I’ll do your job because you can’t move your lazy arse.” Merlin stomped off to get ingredients and left Arthur completely dumbfounded.

When Merlin returned he opened his book and started the potion. Arthur was still standing there gaping at him. Merlin sighed, looked up, and said, “I don’t like this anymore than you do, but you could actually do some of the work too. I don’t really care who your father is or how many people like you, but you have to pull your own weight.”

“Well you won’t have to deal with it much longer,” Arthur said while starting to chop ingredients. “When I tell my father that I’ve been paired with a Slytherin, he’ll intervene. Just don’t turn the potions into something that will help with your kitten sacrifices or whatever you do.”

“WHAT?!” Merlin squawked. “KITTEN SACRIFICES?!”

“Well maybe not exactly,” Arthur conceded when he saw the look on Merlin’s face, “But you have to be evil and I don’t want any part of that. Gryffindor stands for courage, and honor, and…”

“Will you just shut it!” Merlin said angrily. “I’m not some evil warlock who’s out to get you or whatever. Just because that’s what your father says doesn’t mean that it’s true!”

Arthur  was stunned. Partially because of what Merlin said, but also because he actually looked amazing when he was angry. He shook himself out of his stupor. “Well I’d like to see some proof!” he replied.

“Fine!” Merlin yelled.

The rest of the class went by in a tense silence. Their potion was the best in the class. Gaius gave them a knowing look. Arthur scowled into his notebook. The only reason it worked was because they forced themselves to cooperate. It had absolutely nothing to do with him trying to impress Merlin.

 

**Fifth Year: Merlin**

Merlin stood outside the doors to the potions classroom. In general, he loved Professor Gaius, but he didn’t understand the logic of making him work with such a prat. Sighing, he walked in, and to his dismay, Arthur was already at their station. Merlin walked over and started to set up his materials.

“I would like to say that if you really don’t sacrifice kittens, maybe we can do this civilly,” Arthur informed him in a self-important voice.

“Well I’m so glad you approve of my love of kittens,” Merlin replied sarcastically. “But I really don’t need the approval of a clotpole to go about my work.”

“Look. I’m trying to apologize for the way I treated you yesterday,” Arthur said. “I just want to make this year less painful for the both of us.”

Merlin nodded and gave him a half-smile. “As long you’re not afraid I’m going to poison you,” he replied.

Merlin sighed inwardly when Arthur tensed but started to work. He had to admit, work went a lot smoother when they weren’t on the verge of blowing up at each other. The potion benefitted from this strange truce they had as well. After class, Gaius raised an eyebrow at Merlin, and before he could say anything, Merlin ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin flopped onto his bed when he got back to the dorm. He summoned the tank by his bed and let out his snake, Kilgharrah.

“What a pleasure it is, young warlock,” Kilgharrah said.

Merlin was a parselmouth. He could control and talk to snakes, but it was only something he did in private. He sometimes wished he didn’t have the gift because Kilgharrah wasn’t really a great companion. He only spoke in riddles, but he did let Merlin complain so it wasn’t really all that bad.

“Arthur is such an idiot,” Merlin said. “He has such a big head and even though he did apologize it doesn’t really count. I mean he still thinks I’m evil so what’s the point? If he wasn’t who he was I think we would’ve gotten on well but he thinks I’m evil just because of my house.”

“Don’t fret, young warlock,” replied the snake “When the time comes, the young Pendragon will see you for what you really are. You will do what is necessary when the time comes. You are two sides of the same coin. You will see.”

Merlin glared at the snake. Nothing he said was ever helpful. Merlin picked him up and put him back in his tank. Of course he will do what is necessary. That is the whole point of the Slytherin house. It’s what Salazar Slytherin’s goal was - to teach those who will use any means to achieve their ends. It means that they do what is necessary, even though many people saw it as a sign of evil. Merlin needed to clear his head so he went to the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin found his favorite table in the back empty. He pulled out his book and started to do his arithmancy homework. He loved arithmancy and he didn’t mind the homework much. It helped him concentrate on something other than Arthur.

“Mind if I sit here?” a voice asked.

Merlin looked up and saw that the voice belonged to none other than Arthur Pendragon. An Arthur Pendragon who looked slightly sweaty from Quidditch practice but a little worried and hopeful.

“Sure,” Merlin replied. “Did you just come from Quidditch?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said. “We ended early today so people would have some time to study. I know you don’t play, but do you have a favorite team?”

“No,” Merlin said, closing his book “I grew up with muggles, so I don’t know much about it. I mean I understand it but I don’t follow it.”

“I can’t imagine school without quidditch practice,” Arthur admitted. “I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

“You can actually read a book,” Merlin replied. “Or go to the courtyard. Or the lake. Do something that isn’t so bloody pointless as getting balls through hoops and knocking people off their brooms.”

Merlin thought he finally overstepped the fine line they’d been treading until Arthur laughed. Slowly Merlin smiled and laughed with him. Arthur wasn’t so bad once you got past the many layers of pure prat. He had a nice laugh as well.

“Let’s go to dinner,” Merlin suggested.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the Great Hall, everyone was surprised to find the two of them together. They weren’t together like that, but in the friendly, laughing and joking way. The two of them seemed oblivious to the whispers that started going around. Even the professors seemed shocked. Well, except for Gaius, who looked very pleased with himself. As Merlin sat with Freya, he couldn’t help but think that he judged Arthur incorrectly originally. And judging by the way Arthur was looking at him from across the Great Hall, he felt the same way.

 

**Sixth Year: Arthur**

 

“Hey, Clotpole!”

Arthur turned around to see Merlin running towards him from across the courtyard. Arthur smiled at the familiar sight of his best friend. His hair was still a mess, and his eyes were still just as bright as he remembered. Arthur had missed him a lot over the summer. He couldn’t write to Merlin because his father kept an eye on the post, and Arthur would never hear the end of it if he had found out that Arthur’s best friend was a Slytherin.

“Hi, Idiot,” Arthur said affectionately, and reached up to ruffle Merlin’s hair.

“You can’t do that; I’m taller than you,” Merlin chided, but it had no bite.

Arthur just laughed and threw his arm around Merlin. It was times like these that he was grateful for Gaius pairing them up, no matter how rocky the start. When he looked over at Merlin, his heart gave a tug. No matter how amazing Merlin was, he was a Slytherin. He had to have some evil, right?

“So you know how last year you asked for proof that not all Slytherins are evil?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah…” Arthur replied, wary.

“Well, if you come up to the astronomy tower tonight at 8, I could show you?” Merlin asked nervously, a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

Arthurs grin widened. “I’d love to,” he answered. “It’s a date!”

Merlin smiled and the two of them went to potions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exactly at 8, Arthur arrived at the astronomy tower. To his surprise, Merlin was already there. Unfortunately, Merlin was also oblivious to Arthur’s presence. Arthur cleared his throat and Merlin turned. Arthur saw that Merlin was still wearing his Slytherin robes.

“Come here,” Merlin said, smiling softly. Arthur did.

Merlin had set out a blanket in the center of the space. Arthur sat down next to Merlin. Merlin gave him a mischievous smile and lay down. Taking his challenge, Arthur lay down next to Merlin, and gladly wrapped his arms around him when Merlin rested his head on his chest.

“Tell me about yourself,” Merlin said.

“You know me,” Arthur replied, surprised. “Ever since the kitten incident we were on better terms.”

“Yeah I know,” Merlin sighed. “But I don’t know about you outside of school. I can’t even write you letters. Tell me about you. As my boyfriend.”

Arthur grinned. He loved the sound of that. “Alright. Boyfriend. Well I grew up in the wizarding world; I can’t understand muggle things. Basically it’s the wonders of Hogwarts, but all the time. I always knew I was going to come here. Then there’s my father. I rarely see him, even now. He’s too busy being Minister. But he has all these expectations that I know I’ll never meet. I’m never good enough for him.”

“You’re good enough for me,” Merlin whispered. “How can he not see that?”

“My mother died in childbirth,” Arthur said. “He blames me. And as you know, the Slytherins. The healer who helped deliver the child was a Slytherin, and she used strange magic in my delivery. He’s been persecuting you all ever since.”

Merlin stayed silent. Arthur studied his face, looking for any sign of hatred or recognition. He only saw sadness and empathy. “What about you?” Arthur finally asked.

“I grew up in the muggle village of Ealdor,” Merlin said “It’s always just been me and my mum. My dad left before I was born, I don’t know anything about him. Ealdor is a farming village, so that’s what I did before I came here. My mate Will knew I had magic and we used it for the stupidest things. One time, we were both really annoyed with this one man, so I charmed his pots so they would always be behind him!” Both of them laughed at the mental image. “Mum found out though, so the fun only lasted a few hours. Will and I were always a handful.”

“What does Will do now?” Arthur asked. When he got no answer, he looked over at Merlin, who had a closed expression.

“Nothing,” Merlin replied. “He died two years ago. Men attacked our village. We were fighting them and eventually we won. I might have… helped a bit if you know what I mean. I guess one of them saw and tried to kill me, but Will took the blow and took the other men down as well.”

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said. He pulled Merlin closer, and they cuddled for a few minutes.

“You don’t think I’m evil, do you?” Merlin finally asked.

“I…” Arthur started. “I can’t discount everything my father has taught me, but I also can’t believe that someone who defended his town is evil.”

Merlin propped himself up with one elbow and looked down at Arthur. “Good,” he replied, and bent down and kissed Arthur.

It was nothing like Arthur expected. The kiss was soft and slow. He easily opened to Merlin’s tongue and they kissed and kissed. When it was time to go back, Arthur kissed Merlin goodnight, and watched until he was out of sight. There was no way he could ever be evil.

 

**Sixth Year: Merlin**

 

After their first date, everything seemed to go smoother. They didn’t hide their relationship, and while most people were surprised, many didn’t say anything. Except, of course, his entire house. Many of the Slytherins hated the Pendragons on principle. Uther was persecuting Slytherins in all levels of society. While most respected Arthur’s skills, none would ever think of being close with him. Freya supported him in everything, but Merlin spent a lot less time in the common room. He’s taken to reading outside under the willow by the black lake. Even in the winter, though usually he’d just go back to the library. Merlin looked up from his book. It was May and he could see the Giant Squid start to truly wake up once more. He only had to endure one more month of glares from his housemates before he could go home. Sometimes, he thought it wasn’t worth it to be with Arthur like he was, but then he’d remember the first time Arthur said he loved him, and he knew it would be ok.

“Merlin! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you,” Arthur called.

“No you haven’t,” Merlin said as Arthur sat down “You knew exactly where I’d be but you wanted to guilt me into doing… whatever it is you want.”

Arthur laughed and kissed Merlin. “Me? Never!” he said “You Slytherin are the cunning folk.” Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur continued, “I was just wondering if you wanted to get a butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks. My treat.”

Merlin grinned and pulled Arthur to his feet. As they walked, hand in hand, Merlin couldn’t help but think that this life wasn’t so bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Merlin always spoke too soon. They were having a lovely drink at the Three Broomsticks, (literally, _a drink_ \- Arthur, being the possessive prat that he was made them share one drink) when Gwaine came bursting in.

“Princess,” he said, running up to him. “You need to get back to school. Now. Apparently You-Know-Who was seen at the ministry and attempted to take your father’s life. Rumors are going around about attacking you. I gotta go, sorry.” And with that, Gwaine ran.

“You-Know-Who?” Merlin asked.

“Voldemort,” Arthur said as he pulled them back to the secret tunnel. “He hates Uther. Basically he’s only the most famous evil sorcerer around. And a Slytherin.”

“Oh,” Merlin said. “Well at least he didn’t kill him.”

Arthur looked at Merlin sadly. “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah,” Merlin said, confused.

“Well I can’t put you in danger by keeping you close,” Arthur replied. “I’m sorry, but…”

“Listen, dollophead,” Merlin interrupted, “If you’re thinking of breaking up with me for some stupid noble reason then forget it. I’m a damn good wizard and I will protect you or die at your side, ok?”

“Yeah, ok,” Arthur smiled. “I’ll do the same for you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Merlin replied, and with one last kiss, they parted ways for their respective common rooms.

 

**Seventh Year: Arthur**

 

They were in the Great Hall when the explosions began. Everyone sprung into action. The teachers were corralling the younger students and shouting instructions about how to evacuate the building.

“MERLIN!!” Arthur yelled, desperately.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin yelled back, and a moment later, accidentally knocked them both down to the floor. “Death eaters?” Arthur nodded. “Come on, we have to go,” and they ran.

Merlin started to go the same route as all the others, but Arthur pulled him a different way. They had to get somewhere where they could Apparate, and fast. He needed to get to his father so that he could send more skilled witches and wizards to help the students and the school. Merlin gave no resistance as they went through one of the tunnels to Hogsmeade, specifically to Honeydukes.

“Arthur, it’s really not the time for sugar quills,” Merlin said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I know that Merlin but we can Apparate from the basement to the Ministry for backup,” Arthur replied, but suddenly Merlin had pulled back. “Come on, we have to go now,” Arthur urged.

“You go,” Merlin said, “I can’t go to the Ministry.”

“If this is about my father, we can take off the robes and he need never know that you’re a Slytherin,” Arthur replied, desperate. “We need to go. Now.”

“I can’t,” Merlin cried, almost on the verge of tears. “I’m unregistered. I can do wandless magic and I’m a Slytherin so they’ll lock me up forever. I’m sorry but I can’t go with you.”

“You can do wandless magic?” Arthur asked. “Never mind, I knew you were smart but not that smart. I won’t report you, I’ll fight for you. I love you, remember?”

Merlin nodded and they continued down the passage. They didn’t get very far when they heard other voices. A man stepped out of the darkness. The look he gave Arthur was nothing less than disdain. Arthur pushed Merlin behind him; he couldn’t let any harm come to him.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the man asked. “Arthur Pendragon. You will become as bad as your father. The Dark Lord would have loved to kill you, but I think I shall make his job easier.”

The man raised his wand and before Arthur could raise his, Merlin stepped out behind him and yelled, “AVADA KADAVRA!”

The man fell, seemingly in slow motion. Arthur turned to Merlin. His expression was cold and unforgiving. Arthur took a shaky breath. Merlin had just killed a man. His Merlin just killed a man. And his cold expression made it seem like he would do it again in a heartbeat.

“ _Slytherins are evil, heartless creatures_ ,” Uther’s voice rang in his head.

 

**Seventh Year: Merlin**

 

He had done it. Oddly enough, he felt no remorse for the dead man lying in front of him. Merlin had to protect Arthur, he couldn’t lose him. He had done what was necessary. Used any means to achieve his ends. The perfect Slytherin. He turned to Arthur, only to see disgust on his face.

“You killed a man,” Arthur stated.

“Yes, I did,” replied Merlin, equally calmly.

“You’re evil. You’ve done an evil deed,” Arthur’s voice was shaking now. “YOU’VE LIED TO ME!”

“No, I did what was necessary,” Merlin said, trying not to break at the betrayal on Arthur’s face. “I had to save you and this was the only way. Yes I killed, and I’d do it again but only for you Arthur. I only did what was necessary to save you!”

“You’re such a typical Slytherin!” Arthur said, crying. “You’re so cunning, making me think you’re innocent but you’re not! If I’d have died, I would have died knowing that I saved you and that would have been enough!”

“I can’t bear to lose you!” Merlin said, embracing Arthur. “I love you. I’m sorry but I couldn’t stand by and let you die. I did what was necessary to save the man I love and if that’s not enough to show you that I’d never do anything evil to you then I don’t know what is. Yes, what you did was an astounding display of chivalry but I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“What was necessary,” Arthur repeated. He pulled back and smiled at Merlin. “That’s why you’re a Slytherin! I could never figure it out. You never seemed like any of the others but you are. You do what is necessary, and damn the consequences. How could I have been so stupid?”

Arthur pulled Merlin forward and claimed his mouth. The kiss hurried, full of tongues and teeth, but it was perfect. Merlin smiled, and for the first time felt truly free. Arthur finally understood that being a Slytherin had nothing to do with being evil or performing kitten sacrifices. It was about doing what you needed to do to protect who you love. Together, they ran the rest of the way.

 

**Epilogue:**

 

“Come on, hurry up! We can’t miss the train!” Mordred shouted back at his fathers as they made their way into Kings Cross Station.

“No patience in that one,” Arthur remarked.

“He gets it from you,” Merlin replied, and ran after their son.

They made it onto the platform with ten minutes to spare, so Arthur and Merlin had time to help their son.

“Now remember,” Merlin said, crouching down next to Mordred. “It doesn’t matter to us whether you are in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Do your homework on time. And don’t forget that you have tea with Professor Gaius on Saturday.”

“Just be sure to kick everyone else’s arses at Quidditch,” Arthur added.

Mordred laughed as Merlin scolded Arthur by pinching his bum. Arthur pulled Merlin up into a kiss, their tongues entangling.

“Gross!” exclaimed Mordred. “Not here! You have all year to do whatever you want but please not here!”

Arthur and Merlin laughed, but pulled apart anyways.

“He’s right, we do have all year,” Arthur said, and winked at Merlin. Mordred made a face, and Merlin blushed up to his ears.

“Right, erm, anyway,” Merlin said, “We’ll miss you, write us!”

“Yes, Dad!” Mordred replied. He hugged his dads and boarded the train.

Arthur and Merlin watched as it went off into the distance. They would anxiously await word as to what house Mordred would belong into. Merlin was convinced he would be in Slytherin, while Arthur was sure he would be in Gryffindor. In the end, neither were correct. The next day they got a letter that told them Mordred had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Arthur and Merlin could not have been prouder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Rie and Sonia who beta'd this! Also thank you for taking the time to read this. It was a lot of fun to write and I hope it was just as fun to read!


End file.
